Stealing Hearts
by chocolatechiplague
Summary: The Black Cat was doing wonderful in his heist of the crowned jewels, at least until a colorful little bat decided to butt in and try to show the way of justice. That wasn't exactly polite. Catman!Jack and Batwoman!Tooth.


**Stealing Hearts**  
**Written by:** Chocolatechiplague  
**Pairing:** Rainbow Snowcones/Frostbite/JackxTooth  
**Words:** 1,047

I'm not the most fond of the pairing as personally, I love the two as a family but i wrote this for someone and they completely adored it so I thought I would share it with you all. I'm delaying updating Legally Nave I know xD And working on a multi-chap Hijack idea I got. But until then, please enjoy :'D

* * *

Slipping into the building was the hard part. It was the stealing hat was easy. Jack grinned wickedly as he adjusted the goggles over his face, cracking his neck before clicking the latch to lower himself to the tiled floor of the museum. He loved when there were special features going on, he loved the history each piece gave, he loved the value and worth it gave the public. But he also loved the cold, hard cash everything got him. It was a wonderful thing to have and wonderful to earn himself through hard work and talents. Even if said talents were not the kind the public eye accepted with open arms. It didn't matter, Jack was alive and he was the one to thank for it.

With ease, Jack flicked a small compact mirror to a set of laser alarms, reflected the beam at itself, clearing the way to the jewelry upon display. The crowned jewelry from across the world. A beautiful collection, it really was and was worthy just as pretty of a penny. Placing one claw tipped glove at his chin, Jack took the time to pick what he liked most, what he would consider keeping as a memory of this, and what else to steal. A tiara encrusted with diamonds? Ruby ring? Sapphire necklace? Oh, there we go. Sold gold ear cuff with frost colored diamonds along the edge. Beautiful and subtle to wear for himself. Perfect.

Grinning, Jack carved perfect holes into each glass case, carefully placing the cut glass pieces on top of the case, not wanting to make a mess to clean up afterward or leave for the poor sap to find the jewels stolen. Into the bag went the tiara, the necklace, the ring, etc. A moment was taken to place the ear cuff on his left ear, grinning at the snug feel, the gentle weight of the diamonds and gold.

"It's almost disappointing that it looks good on you."

Jack worried for a moment if he had whip lash as he turned to face the feminine voice, eyes narrowing behind the orange tinted goggles. "Well well, the bat came to play with the cat. Sorry, but you're a bit late to the party." He grinned, teeth perfect in every way, canines sharpened and a bit larger then most, just adding to the feline appearance. The women snorted, crossing her arms, lips scowling. Anna hated when it came down to the Black Cat, she not only had to deal with the cocky attitude because he KNEW he was damn good and that half the time, she couldn't catch him and he held that over the superhero. But damn it, when she wasn't Bat-woman, she was a dentist, a very rich dentist but a dentist and his teeth were just perfect. She had actually reached into his mouth their first meeting at the scene of the crime and examined the sparkling beauties.

"You're the one who is going to be sorry for your crime. I suggest putting everything back where you found it and simply walking away with your tail between your legs."

"Che, you really know nothing about cats do you, Batty? Listening to orders isn't exactly . . . well taken."

"I may not know much of cats, but I know how much you hate water."

Before Jack could say anything and question it, Anna aimed a bat-a-rang at the sprinklers in the ceiling, hitting her target perfectly, setting them off. The water was more then enough to trigger the alarms. It was also enough to give Jack a chance to slip from his position with his bag of stolen jewels, Anna running quickly at his heels. Glancing over his shoulder, Jack grinned wickedly, reaching to his belt and taking a few small glass capsules. "Watch yourself, Batty." He snickered, tossing the capsules that broke on the floor, instantly spreading ice along the ground. Pink eyes of Anna's widened as she slipped on the ice, cursing loudly as Jack flipped himself with ease over a short display, reaching the extended hook to raise himself to the roof and his escape.

"Damnit, you bastard! Get back here with those jewels!" Anna screamed, watching the Black Cat salute and wink as he raised. Reaching past the front zipper of his leather jumpsuit, he flicked a card at the superhero. A black card with a white cat grinning. "See you next time Batty."

Anna slammed her fist against the ground, narrowing her eyes. "Damnit."

–

The woman smiled as she made her way along the crowd of rich men and women of the social event. Nodding here and there for compliments on the dress she wore, the folds of fabrics flickering a rainbow of colors in the light, the gold earrings matching the the gold hair pieces in her pixie cut hair. This was part of the service of being one of the richest women in the city, going to social galas and faking a smile and ignoring the advances of men after said money.

"Excuse me, but I am not intere- well, what I surprise." Anna turned to the hand that grasped her wrist gently, facing the bright blue eyes of Jack Overland. Snow white hair, perfect teeth and smile, dead ringer for a beauty contest. "Something I can do for you, Jackson?"

"Jack."

"Jackson." Insert eye roll from Jack. "Quite the ear cuff on your ear. Is that new?"

"Far from it. It's rather old, actually."

"I'm sure."

Jack grinned wickedly, leaning in closer and pressing his lips to the womans cheek, slipping towards her ear. "A woman as beautiful as you should be wearing many jewels to match your beauty." Anna wasn't sure when exactly, but swift fingers clasped the necklace around her neck. Gold with rainbow chipped jewels and diamonds in a raindrop formation and style. "Do what you want with it, Batty, consider this my apology for the sudden ice as well as my apology for this."

It was the moment Anna turned her head to question what Jack meant that lips pressed to her own, stealing her breath as well as a kiss. It took a moment to ignore the gasps of surprise of those nosy around them and staring but Anna grinned, giving a small twinkle of a laugh.

"You really are a thief, aren't you Jack?"

"Meow."


End file.
